


Space Is Irrelevant

by silversky27



Series: SouHaru Week 2k15 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling, Haru is basically a cat, M/M, Personal Space Invasion, SouHaru Week, Sousuke deals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky27/pseuds/silversky27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haru, Sousuke had decided, was very much like a cat in regards to personal space. It didn’t exist unless it was his own space being invaded"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Is Irrelevant

**Author's Note:**

> For SouHaru Week  
> Prompt: Space

Haru, Sousuke had decided, was very much like a cat in regards to personal space. It didn’t exist unless it was his own space being invaded. They had only lived together for three months so far after moving to Tokyo and Sousuke had gone from having basically the entire apartment to stretch out in, to only having his personal bubble not invaded when either other people were over or when he was in his room, which was not often.

                He hadn’t expected the development. Hell, he hadn’t expected to be living with Haru in the first place. When Rin and Makoto found out that the two would be attending the same university, the two were essentially nagged into the same apartment. He was pretty sure that Makoto thought Haru needed someone to look after him, or at least make sure he left the tub in the mornings. He wasn’t sure why Makoto thought he was the man for the job as Haru looked like he was in pain when he suggested they live together. He almost told him no on the spot. But then again, here they were, in their small home in Tokyo.

                He hardly saw Haru the first several weeks. Their schedules never seemed to match up, or Haru stayed cooped up in his room. Sousuke felt like the only time he ever saw the other man was when he had to kick him out of the bathroom in the mornings. This went on until Sousuke began to feel bad. The apartment was Haru’s as well, and there was no reason why the other man had to stay in his room. They may not have cared for each other before, but Sousuke was gonna make this work damn it.

                It didn’t go as easily as planned. Invitations to hang out were met with blank stares, any nice thing Sousuke did was practically ignored besides a murmured ‘thank you’ before the Haru fled back into his room, and Sousuke really wasn’t sure what else to do. He found out that cooking was the answer. He had gotten back from his classes one night, brain completely on autopilot, and made entirely too much food. He only snapped back into awareness when the front door opened, announcing Haru’s return home.

                “Shit.” Sousuke said before seeing Haru standing in the doorway, staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Sousuke looked over at Haru with almost a dazed expression before gesturing to the food. “Um. I made too much. Do you want some?” He cringed, quite frankly feeling rather stupid for making the mistake in the first place, and the look Haru was giving him didn’t help any. He was honestly surprised when Haru shrugged before grabbing the necessary plates and utensils and sitting at the table, looking up at Sousuke expectantly. Sousuke didn’t move, still giving Haru a look of confusion, and he watched a Haru basically shut down. He face lost emotion as the time went on.

                “You offered.” Haru said quietly looking down at the table,

                “Ah no no no. I mean, yeah I did, but-“ Sousuke was snapped out of his stupor and had to stop himself from his frantic babbling. He honestly had expected Haru to just turn and go back to his room like normal and the sudden change threw him for a loop. “Do you like tonkatsu?” He finally finished, setting the plates down on the table. Haru smirked, before grabbing a piece.

                “Well, it’s no mackerel.”  

~

                After that basically everything changed. They had dinner together every night, though Haru soon commandeered the chef’s position. He had also become touchier. Whenever they were in the kitchen together Haru was stuck to Sousuke’s side, giving snarky comments with whatever Sousuke was making. He found it weird at first, confused as to why the shorter man was suddenly comfortable enough to keep his chin hooked over Sousuke’s shoulder, but found that the snark contained genuine tips that made whatever they were making taste better. The touchiness soon strayed from the kitchen, going into the living room as well. Sousuke soon found that whenever he was sitting on the couch, no matter what he was doing, Haru would show up soon after, leaning or flat out laying on Sousuke. The first time it happened Sousuke tensed up, not ready for the sudden contact. He gave Haru a questioning ‘what are you doing’ look, before Haru got up and fled, the sound of his door closing floated down the hall soon after. Sousuke stopped questioning.

                He really didn’t mind it, to be honest. It gave him the opportunity to actually look at Haru. He hadn’t really done it before with the whole hatred thing. He was cute, Sousuke decided. Still reminded him a cat, especially with the way he acted like it was coincidental that they were even in the same room in the first place, and even more coincidental that he had fallen asleep in Sousuke’s lap. However, no matter how many times Haru had invaded his personal bubble, Sousuke hadn’t touched him. He wasn’t sure how the other would react and was afraid he would run him off again.

                He had a plan for that tonight. Instead of sitting on the couch after dinner, he plopped down in their normally unused armchair. Haru, like normal, was taking a bath as Sousuke washed the dishes. Sousuke arranged himself so that there was barely a sliver of space between himself and the arm of the chair. When Haru entered the room, he hesitated before making his way over to the armchair.

                “Yes?” Sousuke asked as Haru continued to hesitate in front of him. Haru scowled, but didn’t walk away like one of the ways Sousuke thought this venture would go. Instead, it went the way he wanted. Haru wedged himself in the small bit of space left in the chair. Sousuke couldn’t stop himself from laughing, and wrapped his arms around Haru when he tensed up.

                “Stay.” Sousuke said, and immediately Haru relaxed into the larger man, shifting so that rather than being crammed into the small space, he was instead curled up in Sousuke’s lap. Sousuke pressed his face into the top of Haru’s head, smiling as Haru huffed, but he didn’t stop the affectionate gesture.

                “Why the switch?” Haru asked.

                “I wanted to see what you would do.” Sousuke teased. Haru made a displeased noise before poking Sousuke in the chest.

                “The couch has more room.”

                “But I doubt I would have you here like this.”

                “Do you want me to stay like this?”

                “Always.”    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                Sousuke broke his word like two hours later when his legs fell asleep. Haru tried to act offended, but Sousuke’s look of frustration had him dragging the other man off to his room, smiling the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at: theglowqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
